


Night Talk

by Genesiswings



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Harperwong - Freeform, Slight Nivanfield, With happy ending, post breakup, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesiswings/pseuds/Genesiswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“it´s my [insert family relation here]´s wedding and seeing all these happy couples is killing me and all i can think about is how this was almost us” AU (bonus: “I know that it’s two in the morning and i’m dressed really formally and a little (a lot) bit drunk but I couldn’t stop thinking about you after my grandma asked how you were doing also can I come in it’s freezing out here”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for grammar mistake. Enjoy  
> -GW
> 
> Ps. song to listen : Loreen - Heal; V V Brown - Knife; Adam Levine - Lost Stars

* * *

_“After all we’ve been through, how could you?!”_

_“I…I’m so sorry”_

_“No, you’re not. We done”_

 

“A toast to the first married gay soldiers in BSAA. Cheers!”

  _*cling*_

 

Laughter, romantic music, glamour dress and black suit, white drapery with beautiful flower everywhere. Chris and Piers looks so happy. Helena glad both of them could experience the thrill being married. Life was not kind to both of those man in the past. War between government and terrorist never made their life easy. But eventually they get through all of it and start building steady relationship. In all laughter and happiness around her, Helena making herself comfortable in the table far from crowd, alone with a bottle of champagne with a pack of cigarettes.

After her breakup with Ada, she reverts back to her old self with her bad habit. She just locked herself in her apartment, drowning herself with alcohol. Chris manage to get her out (not without breaking her door first) and literally dragging her to his place and talk some sense to her. Even Hunnigan and Piers help her to get through it as for Piers distract her by asking Helena to help him prepare his wedding with Chris. Slowly she manages to forget past (or she getting really good at hiding her emotion) and start drowning herself with work. And for the wedding, Helena didn't want to go at the first place, said she want to marathon some gay TV show about lesbian prison life or something. But she can't evade the puppy eyes that Piers made and finally agreed to go as long there's a booze and she could borrow one of Piers’s suit.

Her mind snapped into reality as she hears laughter beside her. A drunken couple start giggling like a school girl as they messing around with the cocktail. Seems one of them dropped something into the bucket of that cocktail as the other friend's hands start diving into the bucket. Sigh, foolish young love Helena mutters to herself as she takes off her blazer, leaving herself exposed to the cold of the night and starts pouring herself another drink. 

When Helena start nursing her fourth glass of champagne, a blonde man with charming smile greeted her and asking why she sulking all alone with booze while she surrounded by happiness and love. She manages to restrain herself from punching that man in the face and let him down gently with her sweetest smile plastered in her face. Helena thinks her “intimidating” charms still working as the man stammered excusing himself with beads of sweat already forming in his head. She sighs again and start emptying her glass of champagne.

 

“Helena! Finally, a friendly face. You alone? Where’s your lovely Asian girlfriend?” Claire ask her as sit beside Helena and she handed her empty glass to Helena, waiting to be refilled.

“I-We broke up” Helena said while she pours the liquid into her glass and Claire's.

“Oh my. I am really sorry. I didn’t know” Claire said with sympathy.

“It’s okay. No harm done” Helena said as she gave her a forced smile. Too forced.

“Such a shame you two split up. Both of you are such of sweet couple! Even people in my division start to bet who is going to propose firs-Shit. Ah excuse me, I have to pick this call” Claire gets up, waving at here and start walking away while answering her call.

Helena smile at her as she raises her glass. Soon after Claire out from the view, Helena start scanning the area searching for more booze, or wine, or anything to prevent her to feeling again as the memories of Ada resurfacing or doing something stupid because of her stupid emotion. Helena finally got another bottle of champagne not before she argue with the bartender.

She already pouring halfway of her glass as the song suddenly change into slow beat and the lights go dim. Helena look around and saw Chris and Piers already hugging each other, drowning their self in the atmosphere. Chris start whispering something as Piers blushing and start to laugh a little while playfully punch Chris in the chest. They start to dance again as Chris tuck Piers head below his chin.

The view reminds of her memories of Ada when their mission is crossed. There is a ball and they pretend to be a couple, unexpectedly, they killed the dance floor. Ada was whispering sweet nothing and flirting with her nonstop while they dancing. The mission ends with both of them stumble in the back of Ada's car.

 

“You okay? You look like somebody has murder your kitten” Hunnigan said as poke Helena’s shoulder to see her respond.

“I’m fine” Helena grumble as she starts to pouring herself another glass.

“Clearly you’re not. Stop drinking already”. Hunnigan said as she grabs Helena hand to stop her.

Helena ignore her completely as she yanking her hand off and continue to pour champagne to her glass.

“Hel-“

“Goddammit, I’m fine! Stop nagging at me!” Helena spat at her. Venom dripping in every word.

Hunnigan quickly snatch the bottle from Helena’s hand and shove it to random man who just walked past. He looks at her with confusion but after Hunnigan glare at him, he scurries himself away from them, not wanting to get involved with anything happening in front of his eyes. 

“Just go home Helena, get some rest” Hunnigan said with worry.

After a few minutes passed and still no respond from Helena, Hunnigan stand up and said “God Helena, get off that chair now or I swear I will drag your ass off and banned you for field mission and assign you in sorting file office for the rest of your life!”. Her voice is stern as she already folding her hands, entering her bossy mode.

Taken back by Hunnigan voice, Helena start to stand up and start grumble “Fine, fine. I’m going jezz”.

“Come, I will drive you” Hunnigan said as she moves to Helena side to help her walk.

Helena stops her and wave dismissively at her. “No need, I got it”

“Are you sure? You’re sober as hell” Hunnigan said with concern, still unsure to leave Helena alone at this state. She is her best and only friend after all.

 “Just a little bit drunk, not dying. I'm still capable of driving”

Hunnigan sigh loudly. “I can’t convince you otherwise aren’t I?” she said as she pinches her nose bridge. Helena is too stubborn sometimes.

“Just….be careful okay? And don’t forget we have meeting tomorrow at 8 sharp” Hunnigan said.

“Aye, aye ma’am” Helena said with mock up salute as she turns and walk away to parking lot. She got in her car and start loosening up her tie, let her head fall back to her driver seat and closing her eyes. Savoring the silence and emptiness around her.

Feels like few hours passed, she opens her eyes and adjusting the rear mirror to see herself.  _Damn, I look like shit indeed_ she thought. Starting the car engine, she starts driving and turn on the radio. She kept driving aimlessly through town when suddenly a song played in the radio. Their song. A song the first time they meet at that shit hole with awfully tasted beer. Her tears start to pooling down to her cheeks as she stops the car. She grips the steering wheels until her knuckles were white, resting her head there and cry. Why everybody she loved always leaving her?

After her body feel all drained, she looks up, gathering herself as she starts erasing the smudge of her eyeshadow’s stain in her cheeks. She opens her car’s door and slam it close. She pretty sure she hears a cracking sound from her action but she couldn’t care less as she starts to walk to the building in front of her.

With blurry vision and wobbly legs, Helena keep walking inside until she stops at elevator. She leaning at the wall while keeps punch the up button until the door was open. She was sure the doorman was look at her with pity because of her state right now. When she in the inside of elevator and push a certain number she starts zoning out. Her mind is fuzzy, her legs start to giving up as her vision gets blurry and blurry. A ding sound came up and the elevator’s door open. She starts walking through the corridor while lean on the wall to support herself, not trusting her legs anymore. She stops at the door at the end of the hallway and start knocking. After a few knock the door were open and a small figure standing behind it. Helena eyes start to lit up as she saw Ada in front of her. Still beautiful as the last time she saw her, but now her hair is tousled tied in bun and puffy eyes with black ring around it. Clearly she just cried and didn’t sleep enough. She wearing a shirt that Helena realize it was her shirt that she pretty sure she lost it months ago.

“Helena? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you at Chris wedding?” Ada ask her, still standing behind the door with a hand on her hip, shielding herself from the intruder.

“I-I hate the atmosphere. Not my kind of party, so I left” Helena reply lamely with a shrug.

Ada elegantly snort (is that even exist?). “You left. Instead going home, you decide to banging at my door in this ungodly hour. What in the-Wait, you smell like alcohol. Are you drunk?!” At the end of her speech, Ada’s voice getting higher it's almost she's shouting.

“Ummm…a bit?” Helena wince as she replies with small voice, scared of what happen next. Either Ada slam the door right in front of her face or she call the doorman to drag her drunken ass off the building.

“Oh my god, you reek of alcohol. Your teeth are clattering and your body are shaking! Where is your goddamn blazer?!” Ada start hugging Helena from side as she guides her inside, hovering both of them to the living room.

“Left it at the wedding” Helena said as she let herself guided by Ada to sit on the couch. Her body didn’t have energy left to argue so she finally settling herself down in the couch.

“Stay on the couch, I’m going to make tea and fetch blanket. Try not to feel off or vomit in my couch"

Suddenly Helena grabs her hand to prevent her walking. “NO!” Helena shouts and looks up and look Ada in her eyes.

“….”

“I…Don’t leave me...Just…Stay...Please. You is all I need” Helena pleads as her voice start to crack out, tears already pooling in her eyes.

Ada sigh as she sat beside Helena. She tucks Helena’s head below her chin while unconsciously start stroking Helena head, tucking strand hair from Helena face to her ear. Both of them content with silent and each other presence. God they miss this. She miss her.

“I’m so sorry Ada. I was an insensitive jerk” Helena whisper as she buried her face in Ada chest, wetting the material with her tears.

“Shh…. Just get some rest okay. We will talk in the morning” Ada said with soft voice as she keeps stroking Helena’s head.

“Promise you not leaving me?” Helena whisper. She looks up and see Ada’s face. She didn’t see pity, disgust or annoyed in Ada, just pure adoration in her face.

“I promise” Ada said as she stretching her body make herself comfortable in the couch. “Now close your eyes”. She places a kiss in Helena's head before she dazed off too.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on genesiswingz.tumblr.com


End file.
